


Most of the Trouble in Life Comes from Misunderstanding

by Acantha



Series: If communication was used all of this could have been avoided [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Failed Courtship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Finn, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acantha/pseuds/Acantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt at TFA Kink-meme.</p><p>FN-2187 had no idea why his superiors were paying so much attention to him but he knew it could not be a good thing.</p><p>Or the one where Kylo Ren and Hux attempt to woo a Stormtrooper and fail miserably at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It is never a good thing when your bosses stare at you

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to my own prompt at the kinkmeme. I have no idea how long this will be and only a vague notion of where it is going, so we'll all be surprised together. This is also my first Fanfiction so any tips or anything constructive would be very appreciated.
> 
> So in this verse I'm imagining that alphas/omegas have a certain partner that are extremely compatible together and when near can sense that. It could be exceptionally rare and be seen as a special gift or not, but no one expected anyone to be able to sense it through the suppressants the storm troopers are on. imagine that pre-TFA Alphas Kylo and Hux both sense a compatible Omega near them but don't realize it's the same one (preferably they are not in a relationship but it is up to the filler). Hux might start with trying to ignore it since it is a storm trooper and therefore beneath him, Kylo may just feel it won't help him stay true to the darkness or whatever. Then they decide that this omega will be theirs, it could happen when they see the other trying to woo Finn but whatever it is they decide that the other will not have him! This leads to awkward wooing/flirting and trying to outdo the other one and Finn being absolutely terrified, he has no clue what is going on and maybe assumes the worst? Could be why he decides to get out of there? When Finn leaves they decide to work together to bring him back after some sort of epic fight between them.
> 
> Not Beta'd.

The moment that FN-2187 decided that the universe hated him was when he was cleaning corridor 5 in section 23. It was during this time that Kylo Ren was stomping down said hallway in his direction. It was common knowledge that unless absolutely necessary you should stay out of Rens way or there was a good chance bodily harm would come to you, but unfortunately for him FN-1287 had no where to go except to attempt to become one with the wall. Surprisingly this actually worked, for all of 15 seconds. When Ren had walked a few feet past him he stopped for a few seconds an then turned around and stared at him. FN-2178 knew he was going to die.

“You there! What’s your designation?” That question is one you never want to hear from a superior and he had just been asked it by Kylo fricking Ren!

“FN-2187 sir.” Perhaps if he acts as the model Stormtrooper he would get out of this unscathed by the famous knight of Ren.

After a few more seconds of where he could only assume he was being observed (it was hard to tell with that mask) Ren turned on his heel and continued on his journey.

Deciding to ignore the strange encounter, FN-2178 decided to get back to finishing his work so that the Captain wouldn’t yell at him again.

 

 

 

The next strange encounter was when his squadron was running drills with Captain Phasma, only this time it was General Hux. Rarely would the General observe the troops training, he was much too busy for that, but today he needed to talk to Captain Phasma and decided it would be a perfect time to observe how his soldiers training was going.

FN-2178 was trying to focus on what he was doing and not looking at his superiors until he chanced a look over, that was when he noticed that the General was staring straight at him! Probably just chance, but every time he would look over the General would still be staring at him like he was trying to figure something out while talking to the Captain. This did not bode well for FN-2187.

When the general left he only hoped that he would be forgotten.

 

 

 It was later that night that he and his bunkmate Slip were whispering about all kinds of things before they went to sleep, one of those happened to be mates.

“I may be just a beta, but if I advance far enough maybe I’ll meet the perfect one for me.” Slip always seemed to believe that one day he would meet someone even though they were storm troopers.

“Uhuh, and maybe I’ll fall madly in love with 9’s. You know none of that will never happen.” Secretly though he kind of wished he would find someone some day.

“I’m being serious here, one day we’ll be more than just mere storm troopers, you mark my words.” Slip always got slightly indignant when he was teased.

Turning over FN-2187 whispered. “Did you hear about lieutenant Michaels? It’s said that he found his true mate in a newly transferred commander.”

“Dang that’s lucky, are they both Alpha’s? If so that would mean, there is a possibility that they might have a third who’s an Omega. Also what if a storm trooper turned out to be an officers mate? Would they then be elevated or what?”

“No idea, why would I…” It was then that captain Phasma came in to do the last checks to make sure everyone was sleeping so he never got to tell Slip how ridiculous a notion that was. After all, all Stormtroopers are betas. It was only a few minutes later that FN-2178 drifted off to sleep.


	2. In which the confusion grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not FN-2187s fault that he's sweaty okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, I posted the first chapter just to gauge the response while not really expecting anything. But boy did you guys prove me wrong. Thanks for the comments and Kudos, here's the second chapter. Hopefully they will get longer once I get past the start.
> 
> If anyone wants to talk on tumblr http://acanthafire.tumblr.com/

FN-2187 knew for sure something was up when while he was taking the garbage to the nearest trash compactor he almost ran straight into Kylo Ren.

“Sorry sir, I didn’t see you there.” Oh kriffing hell! Now he was going to get it, he almost got garbage on the leader of the knights of Ren! If he was lucky it would be a quick painless death.

Not even responding, except for a barely there growl, Ren stalked away from him before disappearing. Sincerely hoping that Kylo Ren was not going to destroy more equipment. Since that might cause someone to look into what happened immediately before the incident and notice FN-2187 almost dumping garbage on the Sith lord. On second thought his tantrums were known to happen so often no one will even bother looking.

Thinking back on it before falling asleep he realized that the only reason he must not have seen Ren was because he must have been lurking around the corner for a few minutes, perhaps even watching him silently. Otherwise he would have heard him or seen some movement to alert him to someone being there. But why would Kylo Ren have just been standing there watching him?

 

 

He thought that because of the Stormtrooper armour you would not be able to smell if someone was sweaty, but apparently he was wrong. Why else would General Hux have looked like he just attempted to smell FN-2187. It’s not like he had time to shower after the training exercises, Captain Phasma had said she needed a message delivered to the General immediately. And when the Captain says immediately that means the moment you walk away you are already running late.

“FN-2187 correct?” General Hux asked without looking up from his pad.

“Yes sir.”

“Tell the captain that her intervention will not be needed.” It was at this point that Hux looked up at him like he was trying to figure out a particularly annoying and unwanted puzzle.

“Of course sir.” Fn-2187 answered as he sped out the door. It was always best to get out of the Generals way, otherwise you may find yourself on a particularly dangerous mission.

 

 

 

Everything was normal for around 2 months, until one night FN-2187 came back to his bunk to find it was not how he left it. He seemed to have acquired a new pillow. Looking around he noticed no one else’s pillows had changed, so why had his? Deciding to find out in the morning he stripped and put on his sleep clothes before crawling into bed. It was then that he found that this was the comfiest pillow he had ever slept on. FN-2187 decided against reporting the pillow change.

Elsewhere Kylo Ren was rather proud of himself for thinking of buying 2 new pillows while he was on his last mission. And if he had left one anonymously on a certain Stormtroopers bed... well no one ever needed to know.


	3. Are these really the kind of messages I have to deliver in person?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More things go missing and FN-2187 is having a very strange day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving all the comments, you guys are precious! I love hearing what you guys think and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The morning after receiving the pillow FN-2187 was eating in the cafeteria along with the rest of his squadron. It wasn’t until Slip mentioned Kylo Ren that he decided to tune into the conversation.

“Did you hear that Kylo Ren is back from his latest mission? And about how apparently he spent 4 hours shopping for pillows of all things?”

Nines was incredulous. “Why would Kylo Ren be shopping for pillows of all things? I think you have the wrong information Slip.”

“No seriously! I heard it from KT-8450 who was on the planet with him, apparently it was for his mate.”

That’s when zeros decided to jump in. “So it’s true about him and the General then?”

FN-2187 was confused about that. “What is true about Kylo Ren and the general?”

Slip looked at him like he was a fool. “That they are true mates, everyone has been speculating about it since they met two years ago. The way they reacted to each other definitely seemed to indicate they were. But they have seemed to avoid each other outside of necessary work related contact so most assumed it was nonsense. But maybe they have finally resolved their differences.”

2187 decided to go back to ignoring his squad members as they discussed other topics and finish his meal.

 

 

 

It was after 3 days of running messages to Hux that always seemed to put him in a bad mood from Captain Phasma that his blanket went missing. Only for it to be replaced with brand new gloriously fluffy one that was made out of fabric only used by very rich omegas. His regulation black under suits had also gone missing and were replaced with a material that was so soft and felt like someone was hugging him and caressing him all at once. All he knew was that once again his old stuff had disappeared again and the new stuff was very expensive.

Because of this he knew he had to speak to Captain Phasma, as there had to have been some sort of mix up. That conversation did not exactly go how he expected.

“Captain, I believe a mistake has been made.” FN-2187 hated having to talk to the Captain directly, she was a very intimidating woman that always made you feel very small in comparison.

“What kind of mistake FN-2187?” He was not looking forward to her reaction to this.

“In the past 4 days my pillow, blankets and under suits have gone missing. All have been replaced with new ones of much better quality and I’m assuming that they were supposed to end up at an officer’s room instead. Also laundry must have made a mistake with the blanket, I believe it belongs to an omega.”

For a moment he thought he saw the captain twitch, but that couldn’t be right. And he could almost swear that she was holding in laughter.

“I will take care of it FN-2187, but for now you can continue using the new items. I also would like you to deliver a message to the General.” With that she typed something onto a pad and handed it to him.

“Yes Captain.”

On his way to the Generals office he happened to look at the pad and noticed the Captain hadn’t locked it. At first he tried to resist reading it but eventually decided to duck into a room to quickly read it without getting caught. All it said was **“You are not being very subtle, just talk to him.”** These are the types of messages he has to run around to deliver? Couldn’t she have just messaged him over the network? Usually it was only very important or urgent ones that were couriered in person. But what did he know, it could be some sort of code, after all he was just a Stormtrooper. Either way he decided he needed to hurry up and deliver the message.

 When he gave the General the pad, Hux made a strangled sound before getting himself under control. Instead of dismissing him like he expected it seemed Hux wanted to talk.

“FN-2187, I was wondering what the troops thought of the bunks. Are they acceptable for rest? After all we need everyone in perfect shape if we are going to get rid of the rebellion.”

He wanted to know if the bunks were comfortable? He swears his life is getting weirder. “They are adequate for are needs General Hux.” That had to be an acceptable answer, Hux could not find any fault with it.

“No need for any more _blankets_? I do realize it can get slightly cold on base after all.” Who knew General Hux thought so much about the well being of his troops? Certainly not 2187, but he also just wanted to get out of this conversation.

“Negative General, the blankets are sufficient.” That response seemed to please Hux.

“very well, you may continue with your duties, I believe you are taking care of section K today. Dismissed.”

Did the General actually know what section he was assigned to that day? His day was just becoming more bizarre by the hour it seemed.


	4. No Way No How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh great, it's not one but two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter would have been up earlier but I had coming of age day here in Japan. It's a very special event for people who have or will turn 20 in between certain dates of that year and since my birthday was in July it was my year to participate. If you want to see some photos of me in a furisode go check out my Tumblr.

Occasionally one of the Stormtroopers would attempt a relationship with another despite the rules. Of course they were always caught and sent to reconditioning, but there was a part of FN-2178 that secretly longed to experience something like that even once. So it was with great delight that he received small tokens of affection that were being left for him. Usually they were either left in his bunk or someplace he was going to clean that no one else would come upon. They mostly took the forms of small snacks from different worlds or even a small token that he could hide under his mattress. Which now that he thinks of it had also been replaced with something that made him feel like he was sleeping on a cloud, it also had a wonderfully soothing scent that he couldn’t identify to accompany it. All this pointed to an officer of some sort which was slightly scary because he had heard the rumours like everyone else about what happened when an officer took a special, interest in a Stormtrooper. 

However the attention did soothe him a little, especially as he knew that since he was now stationed aboard the Finalizer his first mission would be assigned soon. He may have been at the top of his squadron but 2187 didn’t know if when it came down to it he would be able to do what is required of him. He tried not to think of it but sometimes he questioned the First Order.

Of course when he was thinking of that his helmet was off, as he was eating a small portion of blob candy that had been left under his pillow the day before. Unfortunately, that is when Kylo Ren decided to enter the previously empty room he was taking refuge in. The man who supposedly can read minds walks into the room when he is breaking rules by not only having his helmet off but also thinking treasonous thoughts about the First Order.

Seeing a Stormtrooper without their helmet on must have shocked Ren for he just seemed to stand there for a moment. FN-2187 scrambled to put his helmet back on but ended up dropping it on the floor, only for it to be picked up by the black clad man.

“I, um, ah.” 2187 attempted to get his helmet back and explain himself while failing miserably. He shut up very quickly when Ren’s gloved hand reached out to gently stroke his face. It felt good and before he even realized it 2187 found himself leaning into the caress. Though it wasn’t till Ren took his hand away that he consciously became aware of what had just happened.

Ren cocked his head as though listening to something only he could hear and then said. “I am on my way General; I was just finishing up some business.” Then he handed him back his helmet, but before walking out the door he called out to him. “Enjoy the rest of your candy 2187.” It was then that he knew that he had somehow managed to get the attention of one of the two most dangerous men onboard the ship.

 

 

While delivering yet another message to the General (seriously, couldn’t the captain pick ANYONE else?) FN-2187 began to fear that perhaps he hadn’t only caught Kylo Ren’s attention. While standing at attention waiting to be dismissed so he could get out of there, the General decided once again to converse with him.

“You will be going on your first mission soon FN-2187, do you believe you are ready for this?”

“I have trained hard for it my whole life sir and I believe I am ready. I will not fail the First Order.”

“I am sure you won’t fail me.” Hux seemed to soften for a moment before collecting himself.  “Do a good job and be safe FN-2187, I need to discuss something with you, but that can wait until after the mission. And I do hope you’ve enjoyed the new mattress, it’s from Coruscant. Dismissed.”

Apparently he had somehow managed to catch the attention of not one but two powerful figures, his chances of long term survival were not good. Of course it was not long after that Captain Phasma declared that his squadron would be one of the ones deployed on Jaku to recover some vital information. Now he just had to stay alive long enough to figure out a solution.


	5. So Maybe I need a Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it so here it is, a new chapter! I'm going to mostly keep to movie cannon at the moment, but it's obviously going to be different at some points and then go completely AU... probably.

Sitting in the transport on the way to Jakku, FN-2187 was attempting to not freak out. As far as he could tell none of his fellow squad members seemed to be having the same issue he was currently having, namely trying not to throw up or pass out.

So when they touched down and deployed onto the planet he had to force himself to continue moving forward, yet he couldn’t bring himself to shoot at the villagers like the other Stormtroopers were.

In front of him Slip was hit by a blaster shot, but even before stooping down he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything to help him. When slip left a mark with his blood on 2187’s helmet he knew he had to continue moving, if anyone had seen that he had broken protocol and stopped they would most likely shoot him.

FN-2187 didn’t understand why they were attacking these people, what had they done wrong? They were not given much information, just that they were withholding vital information from the first order. But did that mean the deserved to die? When he saw Kylo Ren’s transport touch down he returned to the fray to guard the defeated villagers.

It wasn’t long after that that he and the other Stormtroopers were surrounding the villagers when after talking to an old man who Ren cut down with his light saber he stopped a blaster shot in midair. If Ren could do that to a blaster shot what could he do to a human body? That was something that he hoped he would never have to find out.

2187 was so engrossed in these thoughts that he only became fully aware of his surroundings until the command to fire on the villagers came. He held his blaster at the ready, but FN-2187 could not bring himself to shoot and kill the already surrendered people. He looked over to where Ren was leaving when the knight looked over, it felt like his very soul was being looked into and was being judged unworthy. Even before Ren looked away and continued onto his ship he knew that the truth was out and that Ren knew he had defied his orders, though why he wasn’t killed straight away confused him. Perhaps the explosion from the finally loosed blaster shot was Ren’s way of warning him of what was to come.

Even by the time they were back on the Finalizer and he had gone back on the transport where he had pulled his helmet off he still was breathing heavily. What would happen to him now? When the Captain ordered him to submit his blaster for inspection and to report to her division he knew he had to come up with a way to escape the Finalizer. Not leaving would mean reconditioning or death.

He needed a Pilot, and he knew just where to get one.

 

 

He had already given his blaster Captain Phasma and had been told to report to General Hux immediately. Like he was going to do that, he was not going to willingly lose everything that made him himself. Instead he had to stage a breakout.

FN-2187 knew he had to time the rescue so that Kylo Ren had finished his interrogation, that way hopefully no one would realize something was wrong until it was too late to do anything about it.

Getting the Pilot out of the interrogation room was laughably easy, apparently nobody would even imagine a Stormtrooper thinking on their own or going against the First Order.

When the pilot asked why he was helping him, he knew he didn’t have time to explain everything going on in his head. That he was afraid oh his superiors, not only because he was probably being used as some sort of competition between them. That they were most likely messing with his head before they were going to use him and then throw him away. That when his blaster was checked and it was confirmed that he didn’t shoot he was going to be sent to reconditioning and lose who he was in the process. Not knowing how to articulate any of this FN-2187 simply said that it was the right thing to do.

The pilot gave him a knowing look. “You need a pilot.” Not even a question.

“I need a pilot.” Such a simple answer.

Escaping on the TIE fighter was not so simple, it was difficult and nerve wracking. When they began getting fired on and were still attached by the cable he thought it was the end until suddenly they were free and flying out into space. Of course it wasn’t long before they were shot down.


	6. He HATES Jakku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favourite chapter, but it's necessary... Enjoy.

Waking up on the sands of Jakku, it took the newly named Finn a few seconds to remember what had happened. When he saw the smoke in the distance he remembered everything, the village, giving in his blaster and instead of following the order to report to General Hux breaking out the Resistance pilot Poe Dameron, being given a real name for the first time in his life and being shot down over Jakku.

Finn headed towards the wreckage of the stolen TIE fighter, hoping to find his fellow escapee. Unfortunately, he was only able to grab a jacket before the entire the entire thing disappeared beneath the sands of this cursed planet. He may now be free of the First Order, but now he was all alone with no idea where to go.

Trudging onwards being buffeted by hot dessert winds and blowing sand, hoping to find civilization. Finn found himself feeling empty, almost like he was missing something vital.

 

 

 

It was hours later that he finally came upon a small town, running in the market place he attempted to find some water. Either no one had any or they weren’t willing to give him any so when he saw a watering hole he went for it, he didn’t care what kind of creature was drinking from it or how disgusting it tasted.

Seeing a girl around his age begin to be attacked by black clad thugs he began to run over, only for the girl to take them down herself. It was as he was observing her that he noticed a droid eerily similar to the one Poe Dameron had described. He got a bad feeling when the droid started beeping and the girl began to run at him, so Finn decided the best course of action was to run. It hurt when the girl hit him with her staff.

“What’s your hurry thief.”

“What? Thief?” Now Finn was just confused, what had he stolen? So he might have stolen a prisoner and a TIE fighter, but as this girl could not have been with the First Order he had no clue what she was talking about. Then the droid decided to make his day just that worse by zapping him on the leg.

Having to tell the droid that his master was dead was difficult. The guy had saved his life and the droid managed to look incredibly dejected as it rolled away. When the girl assumed Finn was in the Resistance he decided to go along with it.

“Obviously, yes I am. I am with the Resistance.” So maybe it wasn’t the truth, but it made him sound important for the first time in his life.

“I’ve never met a Resistance fighter before.”

“Oh this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different.” Did that seriously just come out of his mouth?

As they were talking BB-8 signaled them that something was happening. When Finn saw the Stormtroopers he grabbed the girls hand, he knew they were there to kill him and take back the droid.

As they ran through the market place he attempted to make a plan, if he could get a hold of some blasters they might have a chance. It seemed luck was not on their side as there were no blasters to be found. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of TIE fighters and he knew they had to get out of there. As they ran a TIE fighter blasted where they had just been. The impact threw him through the air and then the blackness took him.

The girl shook him awake and then they were running for a quad jumper, or they were until it was blown up in front of their eyes. They changed destinations to the ‘ _garbage_ ’ ship, where Finn was once again put in charge of guns.

He was able to use his knowledge of First Order technology to help, use the weakness of TIE fighters against them.

This girl was crazy, going through an old crashed ship the way she did and then dropping them so he could shoot their pursuer, but it worked and then they were out into space and away from that cursed planet.


	7. A Blaster is Much Better Than a Lighsaber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I had a ton of papers to finish and my exams are this monday. After my exams I have one paper left to finish, so hopefully I will be able to get back on my regular update schedule again. Thanks everyone for sticking around, and I hope you enjoy.

Seeing as minutes ago Finn, Rey and BB-8 were preparing to gas the Stormtroopers, Finn hadn’t expected to run into THE Han Solo. But they had and as it turned out, the garbage ship they had stolen happened to be the Millennium Falcon.

Hearing that Luke Skywalker and all the stories were real was a big shock and Finn couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something familiar about Han Solo. Of course because Finn’s life sucked it turned out that Solo owed 2 gangs some credits, and they had decided to collect.

Rey had an idea, and seeing as the alpha had proven to be good at getting them out of scrapes he decided to follow her. What a mistake that was as she accidently let out the rathtars and now they were running down corridors.

“This way!”

“Are you sure?!” It was seconds after she had screamed it at him that two of the rathtars tentacles wrapped around his ankles and pulled him to the ground. As it continued pulling him back it wrapped around his chest as well and lifted him of the ground. Rey was running after him screaming and he was screaming her name back. And suddenly she was no longer there.

It was as he was screaming for help that Finn’s vocal chords made a sound they had never made before, some sort of high pitched whine that signalled pure terror. At the same time everything that he had was calling for help, it was almost like his mind knew that if it reached far enough someone would help him.  Suddenly a blast door came down and severed the rathtars limbs letting him escape from its embrace.

“Finn!” Rey had found him.

“It had me. With the door.”

“That was lucky.”

And then they were off running again, hoping to get back to the Falcon.

 

* * *

 

 

Solo had agreed to help them get BB-8 to the resistance, and had taken them to Takodana. Solo had told him that women always found out the truth, and when he sniffed he made a strange face. Of course he smelled bad, he had crash landed and then walked across a dessert for hours. He dared anyone to smell like a flower after that.

It was when Rey tried to convince him to stay that he finally told her the truth and attempted unsuccessfully to get her to join him.

For Finn it didn’t matter what he did or where he went, just as long as it was far away from the First Order. He knew they were looking for him; he could practically feel someone searching. The First Order could never let his defection go unpunished, if they did it might cause other Stormtroopers to get ideas in their heads.

It was when he was helping load crates onto the ship he was going to use to flee that he saw the planets get blown up. Finn knew it was Hux’s star killer that had caused it, how did people believe they could win against an organization that had those kind of resources.

When the First Order arrived it was right after he found out Rey was missing and then being given a lightsaber to pass on to her. He and the others were lucky, they managed to avoid being crushed by the ceiling collapsing and were able to make it out onto the battle field.

When he stabbed a Stormtrooper with the lightsaber and was subsequently called a traitor by Nine’s is when Finn most wished he had a blaster. He was used to handling blasters as lightsabers were outdated and not overly useful against blasters. Luckily Solo managed to save him before Nine’s managed to finish him off.

“You okay big deal?”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t move!” The shout alerted him to the fact that they were surrounded, and just like that Finn knew everything was over. Or he thought it was, until the X-Wings came into view and started tearing apart the First Order soldiers.

Grabbing the lightsaber again and this time a blaster as well he and the others started fighting back again.

“THAT’S ONE HELL OF A PILOT!” The one X-Wing was incredible, the pilot doing substantial damage on his own. There was a moment of hoping it was Poe, until he remembered that Poe was beneath the sands of Jakku.

It wasn’t long later that he saw Rey being carried off by Kylo Ren. Finn ran as hard and as fast as he could, not knowing what he would do should he get there in time, but he was still to slow. As he watched the ship take off he knew he had failed the only person who had believed in him.

Running to Solo he told him about how Rey had been taken, but solo didn’t react. Instead he went to go wait for another ship to land, when the door opened and the soldiers exited Finn hadn’t expected for there to be a woman that Solo obviously recognized. Being ushered into the transport not long after Finn began to plan how he would get his friend back.


	8. The living and the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highlight of the day? Putting Phasma in a trash compactor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we start diverging from the movie, FINALLY! Don't expect an update for a day or two, though I'm hoping the elation of finally being done my exams shall give me great motivation to write.

Looking around the landing area of the resistance base Finn spotted a pilot getting out of his X-Wing, while feeling like he recognized him he got bumped into as BB-8 sped past him towards said pilot. When the pilot turned towards BB-8 Finn knew he recognized him.

“Poe. Poe Dameron you’re alive!” Shakily walking towards him Finn almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The alpha that he thought was dead was now standing right in front of him.

“Buddy!” Getting a hug from Poe felt amazing, when was the last time anyone had hugged him? They were both talking, trying to figure out what had happened to the other in the time they had been separated from each other. But even better than officially being given Poe’s jacket was that when he asked for his help Poe didn’t even hesitate, just brought him directly to General Organa.

Being told by Organa that what he did was brave felt nice, if a little bad. If people knew the main reason he decided that he had to run, they would not think so highly of him. When Finn told them about the Star Killer he gave them all his knowledge. If perhaps he said that he knew how to disable the shields to get onto the base… he would deal with the logistics of how to do that when they crossed that bridge.

 

* * *

 

 

Finding Rey was amazing, there had been a part of him that hadn’t believed he would ever see her again. Though the highlight had to be putting Phasma in the trash compactor, he couldn’t wait to tell his new friends that story.

The low point was watching Han Solo get stabbed by Ren, though he never would have guessed that they were father and son. Finn hadn’t known him for very long but it still felt awful when he watched him fall off the bridge. How a son could murder his own father Finn didn’t know but he had no time to contemplate that, he and Rey had to run.  As they were turning one of the Stormtroopers noticed and managed to hit him with a blaster shot to his back. Which is why they were currently fleeing in the snow. Finn was terrified since he knew Ren had looked straight at him.

Hearing a noise from a lightsaber igniting they both saw Ren.

“We’re not done yet.” It was amazing he was still standing after Chewie had hit him with his crossbow blaster.

“You’re a monster.”

“It’s just us now, Han Solo can’t save you.”

Next thing Finn knew Rey was being flung into a tree by Ren. He checked and she was fine, just unconscious.

“Traitor!” Finn knew he had to fight, igniting the lightsaber he had been carrying for Rey he stood to meet Ren. “That lightsaber, it belongs to me.”

“Come get it.”

As they fought Finn could tell Ren was taking it easy on him. Perhaps it was because they were both injured. It wasn’t until he was being held down by something he couldn’t see that Ren started talking though.

“How could you just run off with another alpha like that, after everything I did for you! Why wasn’t I enough?” Ren was stark raving mad, Finn had no idea what he was talking about. It only got weirder when Ren kneeled next to him and buried his face in his neck.

Ren was mumbling something, but Finn couldn’t concentrate. He felt like his senses were being overwhelmed, like he wanted to just relax and snuggle into the warmth. Finn knew that at least some of it was because of his own blood loss. It was only when Ren said something about it being easier to transport him tat he heard anything the other man was saying.

“I’m sorry.” Ren did look sorry, but about what? And then everything went black.


	9. Just Let Me Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's awake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally got over her writers block? Who knows when I'll have time to update again because I have 3 huge projects due and 5 papers and counting due in the next 3 weeks. I will try to make sure not as much time goes by though. This is the longest chapter I've done at over 1000 words though, that was difficult for me.

Light was sending stabbing sensations to his brain, the noise wasn’t all that helpful either. The dark was peaceful, it felt like someone was gently holding him. In his mindscape Finn felt something that felt like a fierce protectiveness and something that felt like despair, it made his heart hurt as he tried to sooth it.   
Grunting to attempt to get the noise to be quiet and let him go back to the painless dark Finn got the exact opposite reaction that he was hoping for. As soon as whatever was making the noise heard him they focused in on him.

“Finn? Hey buddy, I need you to wake up.” He knew that voice, but he wasn’t going to leave this lovely darkness. Not even for Poe.

Turns out pretending to still be unconscious wasn’t going to work on Poe. He felt his hand get squeezed before Poe spoke again. 

“Finn.” Squeeze. “I know you’re awake.”

Well fine then, letting out a loud groan to let Poe know that he was not thrilled with him, Finn opened his eyes. It took several blinks before he could keep his eyes open though.

“Thank the force you’re awake.” His first good look at the alpha revealed a fatigued face that made Poe look like he hadn’t slept in weeks.  
Finn tried to answer him, it was obvious he was part of the reason that Poe looked so tired. He wanted to let him know that he was fine. All that came out was a whine.

“Let me get you some water buddy, that should help.”

Poe helped him sit up while he rearranged the pillows to support him and then went and got a cup of water with a straw in it. After taking a sip he was able to ask his first question. 

“How long was I out?” He was scared to hear the answer. He had never been in a medbay for longer than it takes to fix anything minor. Anything that would put a Stormtrooper out of commission for longer than 2 days meant the trooper was decommissioned. As such, places like this did not make Finn feel comfortable.

Poe hesitated before answering. “Almost a full month.” Biting his lip, he continued. “Finn, do you remember what happened?”

‘A full month! This was not good; how had he been allowed to wake up at all?’ There was a part of his brain that sounded quite a bit like captain Phasma, and at that moment it was telling a much younger FN-2187 that Stormtroopers never panicked. A panicking Stormtrooper was no good and would either be sent to reconditioning or be disposed of. Neither of which were good options.

Taking a deep breath Finn noticed a slight change of scent in the room, something that soothed him and made it easier to calm down. But as soon as that happened his head felt like it exploded in pain. He could hear Poe calling for a doctor, but it seemed as if it was coming from far away. As abruptly as the pain had begun it also stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief Finn kept his eyes closed.

As the doctor looked him over he again noticed a different type of scent, but whereas the other was pleasant this one was acrid.  
“Finn, I need you to open your eyes and answer a few questions for me. Can you do that?” The doctor, a middle aged man with greying hair, and as Finn opened his eyes he noticed, kind eyes.

He was asked a few basic questions, and asked to track a finger before the doctor pulled a chair over and sat down. Poe still stood beside his bed on the opposite side, looking for all the world like he would protect Finn with everything he had. 

“Finn, what’s the last thing you remember?” The doctor had a padd out and was prepared to start making notes. 

“I… I remember… I remember seeing Kylo Ren carry Rey away and running to get her away from him.” He could feel himself getting worked up as he attempted to put the pieces in their proper places. “I remember finding out Poe was alive. And then he gave me his jacket.” He blushed as he remembered that.  
“Very good Finn, anything after that?” As the doctor looked at him expectantly Poe squeezed his shoulder.

“I remember putting captain Phasma in a trash compactor after getting her to lower the shields. And then…” His breathing quickened as he remembered that awful scene. “Kylo Ren killed Han Solo.” Finn hoped someone would tell him he was wrong, he looked over at Poe, but one look at Poe’s face only confirmed that he was correct.

Taking a moment to collect himself he continued on. “I was shot by a Stormtrooper as we tried to escape back to the Millennium Falcon.” He looked down to see that there were no bandages covering where he remembered the wound to be. “We were followed by Ren; he threw Rey into a tree. And then he fought me while I used Luke Skywalkers old lightsaber.” Finn took hold of the hand that had been squeezing his shoulder. “He was hurt so I was able to hold my own, but then he used the force and I couldn’t move. He apologized to me for something. I thought he was going to kill me. Why didn’t he kill me? How am I still alive? What happened?”

Poe took hold of his other hand. “Finn, look at me buddy. Rey was able to fight him off. You were passed out from blood loss and Ren was trying to take you somewhere. I don’t know all the details but she got you both away from him. Chewbacca found you both and was able to get you on the millennium falcon and away before the planet exploded.” Another squeeze. “You’re safe now, I will do my best to protect you in whatever way you’ll let me.”   
Giving Poe a pained smile he lay his forehead on their intertwined hands and breathed out a thank you.


End file.
